User talk:Rod12
Justice League #21 Have you read it yet? It's an amazing issue and if they don't announce an ongoing Shazam series after that issue then they really need to sort their priorities out! It'll be interesting to see if the kids get empowered again and what they'd be called when in their magic forms. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Forever Evil That artwork is brilliant and as for Forever Evil, I think it's meant to be Lex-centric so Superman Rebirth? If it turns out that the focus shifts we'll do it more Justice League style. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I'd say just the main page for now. I'm pretty excited because they just announced a LEGO set coming in 2014 with a Flash minifigure in and I'm trying to get a LEGO Justice League so that's great news. I've got about 6 different Batmen, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and come January probably the Man of Steel Superman and Dark Knight Rises Batman followed by a Flash. So at least that's some cool news, at least in my eyes. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Team Update Project Ok, cool. Trying to figure out which wiki will be the easiest to tackle next... probably this one as I think it's just JL and TT here. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Blog Question Hey Rod12. I was just wondering what this wiki's rules are for blogs. I know on some wikis you can start a blog, while on others you can't. I hope you can clear this up for meF.U.N.K V.O.L.U.M.E (talk) 14:27, March 27, 2014 (UTC)Funk Volume NBC Constantine Wiki I'm surprised that no-one has created a wiki for it yet. I feel like it should but I also feel like I don't want to necessarily be the main admin, like I would set it up as founder but then try and find admins. I'm not sure. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:31, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Futures End #4 I would personally put the issue here, your thoughts? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I did see Days of Future Past, it was brilliant, easily my favourite X-Men film. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:06, May 29, 2014 (UTC) New Titles So in October we're getting Trinity of Sin (Volume 1), Lobo (Volume 3), Gotham Academy (Volume 1), Deathstroke (Volume 3) and Arkham Manor. Still no Martian or Shazam ongoing! Also, what do you think of Brandon Routh playing Ray Palmer and just the notion in general that the Atom is coming to Arrow?! - Doomlurker (talk) 21:28, July 7, 2014 (UTC) It's not even that they're Batman books that annoys me, it's the fact that like you say Arkham Manor could have just been a story arc and Gotham Academy just sounds crap. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:41, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I probably will include Gotham Academy. I know neither of us are looking forward to it but I'll probably add it anyway. I wasn't actually going to cover Klarion because I think it's a pointless title and other than being supernatural he doesn't really tie to any of our wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Futures End #19 and #20 I'm thinking either Batman or Superman for #19 and Batman for #20, what do you think? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:25, September 23, 2014 (UTC)